transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Trion
The Historian of the Prime and Optimus Prime's mentor. Biography The Prime Wars Alpha Trion was created by Primus, Adaptus, and the Quintessons and aided Primus in the War against Unicron. After the Chaos Wars, he watched as Primus combined his physiology with the Core of Cybertron. Centuries later, he joined his fellow Primes in the Primal Basilica, where Megatronus murdered their sister, Solus Prime. As a group of Primes left Cybertron, he is asked by Prima what he can do. He spoke to Optimus of the forthcoming war and mentioned that Megatronus is a very powerful Prime. He then left the Basilica, writing in the Covenant of Primus. Several years later, after Prima defeated Liege Maximo and The Fallen, he caught his mortally wounded brother. He then comforted and reassured Prima that he did Primus proud, before watching his brother die of his wounds. He announced that the War of the Primes is finally over before Nexus Prime offers to take Prima's body back to the planet of Elonia to be buried at the Citadel of Light. Trion removed the Matrix of Leadership from the Star Sabre, before handing the Star Sabre and the Requiem Blaster to the Knights of Iacon. Trion began to write in the Death of Prima into the Covanent of Primus. He is approached by Alchemist Prime, and tells him that with the War over, they can rebuild. Trion then begins to wonder what will become of the sparks of Optimus, Solus, and Prima. War for Cybertron Part 1 War for Cybertron Years later, he proposes to the Primes to find an Heir to Prima. After the Primes leave Cybertron and a disappointed Alpha Trion, Alchemist Prime suggests creating a High Council for Cybertron in the meantime. Trion agrees, and mentions that they need to find some Councilmen. Several years later, Alpha Trion was approached by Nominus Major, who declares that he shall be Prima's Heir. Trion calls Nominus a fool, though Councilman Sigil mentions that Nominus was the only individual to stand up. Alpha Trion agrees to make Nominus a Prime. He knights Nominus a Prime, but informs him that he will not bare the Matrix. He then spoke to Nominus Prime of the Colony Worlds. Years later, he spoke to his Apprentice, Orion Pax, and told him to take a break. Hours later, he watched as Megatron gave his speech to the High Council, finding it amusing. He then watched as Orion Pax gave his ideas for Peace throughout Cybertron. He was later approached by Scattershot, who brought the bodies of Orion, Ariel, and Dion. He agreed to rebuild the trio with Maccadam, sensing a strong will within Orion Pax. He and Maccadam began to rebuild Orion Pax, Ariel, and Dion. After they were finished, Trion introduced Scattershot to Optimus Minor, Elita One, and Ultra Magnus. To his astonishment, the Prime watched as Scattershot disappeared in front of his very optics. Centuries later, Alpha Trion spoke to Maccadam and Halogen, and told him that the line of Primes are falling like flies. Halogen tells Trion that with the War intensifying, the High Council is going into hiding. He's approached by Optimus, who asks what is going to happen. Calmly, Trion told Optimus to follow him. After the Death of Zeta Prime, he told Sentinel Major that the High Council has gone into hiding, before knighting Sentinel a Prime. After Sentinel Prime left Iacon, he assured Optimus that he would make a great leader when the time came. Years later, he was informed by Optimus that Sentinel's ship fled Cybertron, and orders Optimus to follow him. Trion led Optimus to the Matrix Chamber in the Primal Basilica and told Optimus to claim his destiny. The Prime gave Optimus a brief history of his name, and told him that he is a reincarnation of the Original Optimus Prime. Alpha Trion and Halogen kneeled in the wake of Optimus Prime. War for Cybertron Part 2 Several years later after The Ark launched from Cybertron, Alpha Trion and Maccadam stared into the stars, and is asked what is going to happen next. Alpha Trion disappoints Maccadam and tells him that they are going to wait till they return. Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Relationships * Primus -Creator * Adaptus -Creator * Quintessons -Creators * Knights of Iacon -Allies * Prima -Brother and Ally; Deceased * Megatronus/ The Fallen -Brother-turned-enemy * Solus Prime -Sister; Deceased * Optimus Prime I -Brother; Deceased * Liege Maximo -Brother-turned-enemy * Micronus Prime -Brother * Nexus Prime -Brother * Vector Prime -Brother * Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam -Brother & Ally * Onyx Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Amalgamous Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Quintus Prime -Brother-turned-enemy * Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime II -Ally, mentee * Nominus Prime -Ally; Deceased * Sigil- Ally; Deceased * Megatronus II/ Megatron -Enemy * Ariel/ Elita One -Ally * Dion/ Ultra Magnus -Ally * Scattershot -Ally * Halogen -Ally; Deceased * Nova Prime -Ally; Deceased * Guardian Prime -Ally; Deceased * Zeta Prime -Ally; Deceased * Sentinel Prime -Ally; Presumed Deceased Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 1 * War for Cybertron Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3